Goodbye to You
by ariel's atlantica
Summary: Hermione Granger's saying goodbye to Draco Malfoy for good. She wished they could've gone on together, but it just wasn't meant to be that way. A songfic inspired by Michelle Branch's "Goodbye to You."


_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**__ Hello, hello, hello all you HP fans anxiously awaiting book 6, coming out next Saturday. I hope you all like this little one-shot. It isn't anything big or special; I just thought I'd share this with you all. I love Draco/Hermione, so yeah. I have this on another site, but I changed up a few things, including the ship. Originally, it was Draco/Cho (yeah I know, what the hell?), but I'm into bigger & better things now. Hmmm, I think that's all, so yeah, enjoy it! R&R is always appreciated._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ This story was created based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also did not write nor do I own Michelle Branch's "Goodbye to You" song._

_**SUMMARY:**__ It's been a year since Hermione Granger broke up with Draco Malfoy. She loved him more than anyone she's ever loved before. But now she's saying goodbye for good. She wished they could've gone on together, but it just wasn't meant to be that way. Hermione's saying goodbye to Draco...for good. Inspired by Michelle Branch's "Goodbye to You."_

* * *

**GOODBYE TO YOU**

The memories haunted her nightly. She saw his face every time she closed her eyes. He was always there, circling her mind like a vulture circling his prey. Although she didn't want to, she knew it was time to let him go. Apparently, he'd fallen out of the bliss he'd fallen into. She really did love him you know. She loved him liked she'd never loved before. He was the one thing she was keen on keeping. She could've lost everything she had and kept him and she would have been content.

The rain would pour and the thunder would clap outside, yet in her eyes the sun still shone. Not everyone in her life approved of her being with someone like him. He was in Slytherin, a horrible house really...in their eyes, anyway. But he set her free, he was her refuge. But it was over now, a shadow, a wisp of smoke or vapor like a weak Patronus. He decided it was best that they go their separate ways. How he came up with that, she had no idea. She stared out of the window into the afternoon rain and thought it was the perfect time to take a walk. She grabbed her cloak and headed out of the door.

_Of all the things I believed in_

_I just wanna get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by  
_

Harry and Ron would scarcely end their taunting when she first began dating him. They talked to her a lot less, and they even left her to do her work alone in the common room late at night. They were both still in Potions and a lot of times refused to ask her for help when she easily could have. All of these things hurt her a great deal at times, but she remained faithful to him, because her love went deeper than snide remarks that were only out of jealousy.

_I've been searchin' deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_Feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend  
_

She walked down the road, which was soaking wet from the rainstorm currently coming down. The thoughts still swam through her brain, leaving next to no room for anything else. It'd been such a beautiful time for her. When her heart sank so low and her face never seemed dry, he was there. He was always by her side, always finding a way to bring the smile back to her face and a lift to her spirits.

He could make love to her one night and erase a month's worth of tears. The warmth of him seemed to thaw her frozen heart. Feeling him move in rhythm with herself took her mind off of everything her mind had been on. He, surprisingly, had a gentle touch also. He could brush her face lightly with his hand and a small tear would trickle down her chin, which he would immediately wipe away with his thumb.

When he would snake his way through her robes, and it wasn't anxious, but tender. His kisses weren't rushed and restless, they were mild and loving. But the reality that once was is lost to her, and she's left here, kicking stones along in front of her, wishing she could travel through time, back to a time when she was with him and everything tended to look beautiful.

She kept walking down the sodden path, feeling only drizzle now coming down to dampen the ground even more. The cold air began to sting her face, but she continued onward. She tried for a minute to imagine his lips on hers, to remember exactly what it felt like. To be loved physically as well as mentally and emotionally. It didn't matter how much she'd ever deny it, she would always miss him.

The rain, regardless of when the sun showed its shining face, would always be falling inside her. She loved him, and he turned his back on her. He thought it was for the best, he thought he was doing the right thing, but that didn't stop the hurt from filling her up when she thought about it. She continued forward, shivering a little in the chill of the precipitation. At least the chill is what she wanted to be shivering from. If he were walking with her, he'd have his arms around her, guiding her to some sort of warmth.

Yet here she was, alone and cold, looking up into a starless sky and dreaming of the one person who would have made it better. It was all his fault. He was the one who said it 'wasn't working out' and it 'wasn't meant to be.' Her heart ached even more as she thought this. What had made him think they weren't working out? She was in love with him, and he'd crushed the heart she'd put in his hands; her own.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

_Goodbye to you, Draco Malfoy_, she thought to herself. _I'm getting rid of my memories of you, of us. If you thought we were falling apart, then we were_. The rain came down more heavily now and it seemed to be getting colder by the minute. She decided to start home again since it was getting later and icier at the same time. The visions in her head, however, weren't going anywhere.

It was hard to accept the truth that he was gone, but she had to do it. She wanted to be with him, she wanted it to go on. Having him warm up her body was something she considered more sacred than anything she'd yet encountered. She could've very much used it right now. But if he wanted to leave, then she'd give him what he wanted. She always tried to do that, give him everything he wanted.

She was saying goodbye to all the despair she felt after he disappeared from her. From taking away what was so important to her. Being without him wasn't going to be easy, but then again, nothing nowadays was. She finally arrived home again, going back to her original post by her bedroom window, watching the rain grow steadily more intense. Yet again, something that was going so well ended for no apparent reason. Saying farewell wasn't easy, but it wasn't farewell at all; it was goodbye...for good.


End file.
